


Through my Eyes

by TheDoctorsAltar



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsAltar/pseuds/TheDoctorsAltar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem reflecting the pains of life, letting go, moving on, through the eyes of the doctor throughout his journey in space and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through my Eyes

Through My Eyes  
Doctor Who Poem  
By: The Doctor's Altar  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All characters and respective property are under the ownership of BBC and Stephen Moffat.

Through My Eyes.  
I bear witness to the rise and fall of Space and Time.  
From the Birth of Stars to End of Stars.  
From the Birth of Planets to End of Planets.  
From the Birth of the Universe to the End of the Universe.  
From the first steps of life evolving to the last steps of life fleeting.  
I was there at the beginning of the universe.  
I was there till its end, moment by moment, till it's only me.

Throughout Space and Time.  
Through my eyes.  
I observe, I think, I feel, I touch, I smell, I hear wonders.  
I grew attached to Gods and Idols of various worlds in my eyes.  
Some literal and some metaphorical as a name I gave to those,  
Who became my friends, my family, my support, my love ones.  
Such gods, idols, and inspirations I hold dear in my two hearts  
To walk with me, run with me, cry with me, share joy with me.  
Throughout Space and Time.  
Through my Eyes.  
I was there when Empires rise and Empires Fall.  
Civilizations soaring to great heights and only to fall when it is their time.  
I was there when those I care in my eyes walked away, out of sight, with no hopes of return.  
With my home, my family, my friends gone from circumstances beyond my control.  
Only me alone with nothing bigger in the inside, but seeing something bigger at the outside.  
But that outside is a world that is sometimes harsh, sometimes pretty, but sometimes mysterious.

Throughout Space and Time.  
Through my Eyes.  
The Universe is full of miracles that comes and goes.  
Such miracles bringing joy, wonder, and endless possibilities.  
Possibilities of running into places, running into people, running into an undiscovered future.  
A future in the past, a future in the present,  
A future at a later point in time and space revolving around me.  
Into a future where everything behind me, carrying within me,  
My pains, my guilt, my sorrow of things I've lost.  
For a Time Lord it is an eternity, but for a Time Lord it's a cycle of regeneration, renewal, rebirth.  
Each cycle replacing the old with the new going further into a vortex of the undiscovered future.

Throughout Space and Time.  
Through my eyes.  
I move forward into the undiscovered future with pains  
Walking within my two hearts as a permanent sliver of ice  
But through my eyes, my two eyes, I see throughout space and time,  
Moving forward, never looking back, never knowing when  
I witness my own beginning and my own end.

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: Something have to get out of my chest after witnessing a recent event of being cut off from something that I am attached to and admire. I am writing in a way on how the Doctor must of felt when he too is being closed off with someone he loves with probably no hope of anything returning and having to painfully move on with scars in his two hearts.


End file.
